1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for indicating rotation of a fastener. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dirt cap device for visually indicating rotation of a fastener and for keeping the fastener clean.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for fastener related devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to Which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,654 to Smith teaches a device for indicating when a lug nut has come loose on an automobile wheel. In one embodiment, the device operates by detecting relative movement between the lug nut and the axle stud on which it is mounted. In a second embodiment, the detected relative movement is between the lug nut and the wheel itself. In the preferred embodiment, the device has a first member with an open-ended channel and second and third members slidably received in it. The second member operates in cooperation with the sides of the channel and one of the springs to hold the third member in a retracted or cocked position when the lug nut is in its preferred, tight position against the wheel. Thereafter, should the lug nut come loose and move relative to the stud, the second member will follow or move under the force of its spring outwardly to maintain contact with the free end of the stud. In doing so, the third or indicator member is released to move in the opposition direction under the force of its spring to protrude beyond the outer surface of the lug nut where it can be easily and quickly seen or felt by hand. In the second embodiment, the second or follower member abuts the wheel itself rather than the free end of the stud but otherwise operates in the same manner.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,502 to Kushnick teaches an anti-rotation locking device for threaded fasteners which secure rotating parts subject to vibration, shock and the like. The device comprises a strap member and one or more retainer members. The strap member is positioned under the fasteners and the retainer members each have a toothed opening which is installed over the matching wrenching surface of the fastener. Each retainer member also has an arcuate slot which is positioned above an arcuate tang on the strap member. The tang is lifted, passed through the slot, bent about the bottom of the slot and folded back over the top surface of the retainer member to thereby restrain the loosening of the fastener.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,174 to Patti teaches a warning device for indicating undesired rotation of a threaded nut on a non-rotatable threaded shaft that includes a tight fitting shell for covering the nut and a manually rotatable highly visible indicator on the end of the shell to be adjusted to a predetermined initial alignment. Any torque change caused by nut rotation will therefore rotate the indicator from its predetermined alignment.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,302 to Yandle, II teaches a bolt that includes a movable pin in the center thereof. This pin can freely move up and down in the bolt. If the pin protrudes out of bolt a predetermined distance after the bolt is screwed into a blind bolt hole, then an inspector knows that the bolt is fully engaged. If, on the other hand, the bolt is not fully engaged, the pin will not protrude the predetermined distance out of the bolt. A second embodiment of the similar invention is a stud having an indicator pin. In third and fourth embodiments, the bolts and studs have indicator pins including grease zerks. These grease zerks allow the holes to be filled with grease to prevent damage to the hole due to corrosion.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for fastener related devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.